VeraciousAngler
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction >Be the honest fisherman You are now the seadweller Osiden Asa. Well, as was said before, you enjoy FISHING. You use your HOOKKIND STRIFE SPECIBUS to fish for GLUBBEASTS and FISH LUSII. Another thing you like is STUDYING. Learning is INTERESTING. You don't care what ANY OF THE OTHER TROLLS say, you like it. You are a notoriously HONEST troll, and always tell the TRUTH. Alright. Giolth Shresu is your matesprit, and he's just wonderful. He respects you and you both pity each other. It can be hard to see him, what with you being a seadweller and him being a landdweller. It's a good thing you don't concern yourself too much with the hemospectrum. You don't have a moirail, but that's alright. It would be nice, but oh well. No kismesis either. There isn't anyone you hate so far, but it wouldn't surprise you if one blossoms after all the time you spend with these teammates of yours. You are a mediator for Lurra Cerde and Ixel Alium. You don't really know why they hate each other as much as they do; it's something about Gulla. But Lurra already has a kismesis, so you need to mediate between her and Ixel so that stays in place. Your ancestor was the Piscator, a master fisherman. He helped the Scholar with fish related categorizing. You think he was pretty neat. You like fishing quite a bit, so being a master fisherman sounds...pretty cool. You use the HookKind abstratus. It's like a fishing rod with a huge hook on the end to tear and mutilate enemies. You use the Stack modus. It's very simple and boring, but still doesn't always work well. Personality ... Biography ... Session Osiden is a Rogue of Time, which means he steal time from enemies to aid others. He loves the aspect of Time; it's easy to understand once you get the hang of it. His powers means you can shorten the lives of enemies and quickly add all that time to the lives of your teammates. This makes him a great attacker and a very valuable healer. The land in his medium is vibrant red with large pools of rum all around the land. It even rains rum in LoRaC, and your consorts are contantly drunk. There are tall trees with light pink flowers on the tops. The lavender crab consorts live in towns with little wooden homes, each with a large clock tower. Only the denizen's clock tells the correct time. He has to find that clock, defeat the denizen Sucellus, and enlist the help of the consorts to reprogram each town's clock. It might help if they sobered up. Trivia *"Osiden" originates from the sea god Posiden. *VeraciousAngler basically refers to Asa's truthful nature, and his love of fishing. *The denizen Sucellusis based on the Gaulish god of love, time, alcohol, and agriculture. *Osiden is based on Neptune. Gallery ... Category:Troll Category:Violet Blood Category:Male Category:Not Super Session Category:Totally Not Superman